


Frozen metalwork

by Eleniekesulda



Series: Frostiron [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Dark, Defeat, Fluff and Smut, Hate, Living In Thor's Shadow, Loki Feels, Love, M/M, Odin's A+ Parenting, Revenge, Sadness, Sentiment, Tony Stark Has A Heart, falling for the bad guy, need for eachother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3736753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleniekesulda/pseuds/Eleniekesulda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark, was thrown of a building once. By a god. But he saw something in that God's eyes. Something full of pain and tiredness. After he found out about Loki's death Tony grew more aware of this look. And he grew Sentimental for it. But Loki never died.</p><p>Tony stark finds that the person he<br/>Loves most. Is the person everyone hates. And also threw him out a window. But with Loki's true nature, of shyness and regret can Tony betray him. Or betray his friends?</p><p>Hope you enjoy it Freyja! A.S</p><p>Freyjster does not approve. F.H</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Find him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my co-account owner Freyja who probably doesnt appove of this but who cares](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+co-account+owner+Freyja+who+probably+doesnt+appove+of+this+but+who+cares).



> Hope you guys enjoy it! Also i picked two of my personal favorite sports cars to use as cars in this. Search them up if you don't know them. So yeeeeaa! Have fuuuuun!

Anthony Stark is not known as a subtle man. He is an asshole to say the least. He hides himself behind a wall of everlasting lies and a wit as sharp as a needle. But even a man hidden in a dome of iron cannot hide from himself, or his emotions. His father rejected him, his mother didn't care. And the woman who loves him, well, he doesn't love her back.

Driving down a long quiet road has always given Tony time to think. Under the roar of his orange Mclaren 650S coupe, he had allot of time to think. But something kept nagging at his mind. A look. Those sharp green eyes they weren't as bad as they seemed. A few hundred yards ahead there was an abandoned car As he neared he noted it was a black Zenvo st1. Nice choice in car. Something didn't feel right.an expensive car like that wouldn't just be left there. The owner must be in some form of trouble.

He hit the breaks and pulled off in between two trees. Cutting the enjine he examined the Zenvo from afar. A beautiful beast of a car, he wouldn't have minded one himself. The Zenvo stood quietly a few meters away. The driver's door was open. Tony opened his own door and climbed out, the brisk autumn wind making him shiver. The car was beautiful. Dark grey leather seats with a dark emerald trim. The engine was jacked, it was once a V8, but was obviously tampered with. Evidently by it as Tony popped the hood. There was a small trail leading away from the car into the woods. Tony looked over at his own car and locked it.

Down the path, it was almost as if the temperature had dropped by 10 degrees. Tony should have brought his extra coat. A small clearing appeared up ahead there was a pool in the middle. The grass was glazed with ice, and the pool was dead frozen. And the water was stained a slightly black colour.

"Jesus" Tony breathed, his breath turning to steam. He walked over to the edge of the pool. Someone was in there. He crouched down and gasped. It was him. A very blue (literally) him. But it was him.

"Loki?" He breathed. Loki's figure was clothed in black suit pants and a white shirt that was torn and showing most of his chest. He wore basic black dress shoes and nothing much else. Except he wore a chain around his neck, nothing was on it, it was just a chain. He leant forward and knocked. Loki flinched. Tony flinched also. He felt no hate for the god of mischief. And as he saw the deep gashes on his chest he even felt sorry for him. He didn't feel like hating this god, even though he had thrown him out a window. The stained water concerned him. That must be his blood, tony thought.

"Mr Stark" JARVIS's voice came through his earpiece almost giving Tony a heart attack. He fell backwards and into the grass.

"JARVIS!" He yelled into the thing.

"Yes sir" JARVIS answered.

"Your an asshole did you know that?" Tony said, his breathing becoming normal again.

"Sir, your suit is on it's way here." JARVIS said. "Would you like me to contact SHEILD sir?"

"No JARVIS!" Tony yelled. Just as he yelled the suit landed next to him with a loud thump. He looked at the ice then back at the suit.

§§§§

Loki's still body lay on the grass as Tony stepped out of his suit. Tony stared down at him in wonder. He was so beautiful.

"Shit Tony" Tony said, looking away and pondering on what to do. He kneeled down next to the god and gently pushed a strand of hair from his face. His skin was like touching winter itself. But as Tony brushed his finger across his face, Loki's skin started turning normal again.

"What the-" Loki's sharp green eyes opened and he sat bolt upright coughing water from his lungs. Tony patted his back hard as he spewed up the rest of his innards. Loki shivered and looked at his savour only to jump back. "It's ok" Tony said grabbing his wrist, "i'm not going to hurt you."

"Mr Stark" Loki hissed, "if i were you i would have already started running"

"Really?" Tony said unimpressed by this comment. "I save you from living in a frozen lake for the rest of your goddamned life and you say that?" Loki grimaced. But admittedly said:

"Thank you"

"Come on" Tony said lifting the god up from the ground. "Your coming back to my place"

"What?" Loki yelped, and then straightened up a bit. "Only to be handed over to my brother. To be tortured by him for the rest of my life? I'd rather live in a pond."

"I wasn't going to" Tony said. Loki had no choice but to trust him.

§§§§

"Why are you helping me Mr Stark?" Loki asked as they neared the busy city. Tony looked at him.

"I don't know" Tony answered truthfully.

"Sentiment perhaps?" Loki asked. Tony was caught a little off guard. Sentiment?

"Like i said before" he answered quickly. Loki scoffed. "What?"

"I never thought i would be in a position like this" he answered.

"What? In a Mclaren 650S coupe with a presumed dead god?" Tony answered sarcastically, "yea neither did i"

"My brother told you then" Loki said. "How i died" Tony nodded.

"He said you died a good man" Tony said, shifting gear, "a hero"

"Sentiment" Loki cursed and didn't say anything for the rest of the trip. 

§§§§

"What is this place?" Loki asked as Tony pulled up at a shabby old apartment block.

"Spare house" Tony answered simply. 

"Fair enough" Loki muttered and got out of the car. Loki, despite being a frost giant, was freezing. Tony unlocked the door and opened up to a massive modern interior, completely the opposite of the outside.

"Welcome to Janus" he said gesturing to the place.

"The god with two faces" Loki muttered "nice. Don't like the Roman mythology part but still, nice"

"Good" Tony smiled, "you can stay here"

"What?" Loki scoffed. Not only did this mortal, who mind you he hated, save his life. But is now offering him a place to stay.

"Look, Loki" Tony said. "I have no idea why i am doing this. But i... Suppose... Sentiment is the right word." He admitted, much to the god's surprise.

"Thank you" Loki said softly.

"I better run" Tony said checking his watch. "Pepper is going to kill me if i don't get home soon." He turns, tosses Loki the keys and shuts the door. Loki watches him leave and notices his Zenvo, sitting quietly in the car lot. And the keys for it, were attached to his house key.


	2. Find me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from Loki's perspective, sorry it is only short.

Loki Laufeyson was not your average villain. He wasn't your average god either. Loki, strangely enough, wasn't all villain either. He hid himself behind a wall of lies and desire. But even a god hidden within a mountain of illusions, cant hide from himself, or his emotions. Both his fathers rejected him but his step mother cared. But can he give in to the love of a mortal who has unfairly forgiven him?

Drowning is an odd feeling. It is like falling slowly downwards, whilst your own blood flooded your view. Loki wondered at what point he had even fallen. He had felt faint, pulled over and run. He had been attacked by an Asguardian scout team a few days before hand. But risking a hospital wasn't worth it. He watched his hair floated free in front of his face. And he was so cold. So very, very cold. Like some described him. They thought he was cold and heartless. 

Suddenly he wasn't cold anymore. As he reached the bottom of the small pool, he became weary and his eyes began to droop. Loki always wondered what it would be like to die and go to Valhalla. But as he closed his eyes, he knew it wasn't his time just yet.

§§§§

Loki awoke and sat bolt upright. He was freezing. Someone had gotten him out from the frozen pool. He looked. He reeled back in shock. He was going to die. Tony Stark kneeled before him, a strange look of... Concern? Why would he be concerned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Remember to comment and leave kudos!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed. I may not update thid for a while. I have some weird shit going on in my life so aaaanyway! Please comment and don't forget the Kudos!!


End file.
